Bella's Prophecy
by Da Femslash Prince
Summary: Bella was born long before the movies and books and is mated to jane, and maybe someone else. Simple summary but i don't want to give it away. Rated M for bad language. Sorry for mistakes it is my first story
1. Chapter 1

BELLA'S PROPHECY

CHAPTER 1

THE YEAR: 816 A.D.

"JANE? JANE ARE YOU OK?'' said Bella. ''Be..Bells!" said Jane. "Jane! Are you ok? Why are your eyes red?"

"You have to run!" Jane said.

"Why, Jane? Are you ok?"

"I am sorry," Jane said and bit down on Bella. She let go of Bella and screamed, "What did I do?!"

"You did what you should have," said Aro.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a vampire, Jane. You drink human blood."

"You have to save her! She's my best friend."

"Why? She's only a human."

Marcus stepped forward. "Brother, you need to save her."

"Why, brother?" Aro asked.

"Because they are mates."

"Are you sure, Marcus?"

"Yes," Marcus nodded.

"Well, Jane, she is your mate - you should save her," Aro said

"How?"

"Bite her and release your venom."

Jane picked up Bella's limp body and bit into her neck and released her venom. Bella screamed out in pain from the burning fire going through her veins. Jane laid Bella down on her bed. "Aro, what did Marcus mean by 'mate'?"

"Well, young one, Bella is your soul mate. You are destined to be together for all of eternity."

"I've always been in love with her. Why do I feel such a strong pull to her now?" Jane asked.

"That is the mate pull. It is more noticeable now that you are a vampire," Aro explained.

''Will Bella feel it, too, when she wakes up?'' Jane asked.

"Yes," Aro replied.

CHAPTER 2

THREE DAYS LATER

BELLA POV

The pain was excruciating. I begged to die, I could not bear it. Still, there was someone there that made the pain less painful. I did not know who it was, but that person was an angel. When I heard my heart give its last beat, I opened my eyes to my new world. Everything was so much clearer; I could see every crack on the ceiling and wall; I could see all the dust in the air. I could hear horses and the wind through the trees. It was amazing. When I got out of the bed I was hit with the most amazing smell I have ever smelled before - it smelled like lemon and vanilla and was so sweet. Jane walked through the the door and when our eyes met I felt an instant pull where my heart was. It was like my whole world revolved around her, to protect and love her my entire life. I could not take my eyes away from hers.

"Bella, are you ok?" my goddess asked.

"Yes. I feel amazing."

"Well, you certainly look great," a voice behind me said.

I spun around, crouching to the floor in front of Jane, hissing. The strange man laughed and said,

"I don't mean you or Jane any harm. I just wanted to see how the newest vampire is coming along."

"Vampire?" I asked.

"Yes. That is what you are."

"Amazing," another voice behind me said. "She has great control over her thirst. The girl should be massacring the whole town by now, Aro."

The second this was said, my throat started to burn with thirst.

"She's thirsty. Bring me a human, Marcus" the first man, Aro, said. Ten seconds later, the second stranger came back with a young boy around the age of 11. My throat started to burn more.

"Eat him, Isabella. Do what your instincts tell you," Aro said. I ran at the boy and sunk my fangs into him and drained him dry.

CHAPTER 3

When I was done, I turned to Jane and saw her smiling.

"So you feel the mate pull," Aro said.

"What's a mate pull?" I asked.

"A mate pull is something you feel when you find your soulmate, and you and Jane are soulmates."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My lovely brother Marcus has the gift to see relationships through anyone.

"Gift?"

"Yes. Most vampires have special abilities. I have the power to see your entire life with just one touch."

"What's my gift?"

"We don't know yet, but Jane's has a wicked gift."

I turned to my beloved. "Can I see your gift, Jane?" She looked at me worried.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Well, dear Jane has the ability to create the illusion that you are on fire from within. It is quite painful, and mates can't hurt each other on purpose," Aro said.

CHAPTER 4

"My brother and I will give you two some time together, and then we will be going to Italy," Aro said.

"Why would we go to Italy," I asked

"You will be joining our guard in Volterra," and without another word, Aro and Marcus left the hut.

"Jane, are you alright," I asked when I saw her sad eyes.

"Do you hate me for almost killing you?" she asked, looking down at the ground.

"No, I don't."

She looked up at me.

"And about being soulmates...?" I said.

"Yes. I have been in love with you for a long time."

"Good, because I love you, too." We flew right at each other, crashing our lips together with so much passion, it was as if this might be our last time seeing each other.

Later, interrupted by strange noises, we went outside to discover that there were people surrounding Aro and Marcus. One of them was a man with blonde, almost white, hair.

"Jane, Bella, I see you two have accepted the mate bond" Aro said.

"We have," Jane said.

"Good. This is our brother, Caius, and the other Volturi guards - Felix, Demitri, and Alec.

"These are the new guards?" said Felix. "They look no older than 15!"

Jane glared at Felix and he started screaming and writhing on the ground.

"We're 17, dick," said Jane.

I couldn't hold in the giggle that came out of my mouth. "So thats what your gift does, Janie!" She turned around, smiled, and hugged me.

"I'm glad you aren't scared of me, Bella,"

"I could never be scared of you. I love you."

"I love you, too.

CHAPTER 5

"You crazy BITCH!" Felix yelled at Jane. She was about to turn around and send him to the ground, but I'd already done it.

"Well, it seems we found your gift, Isabella," Aro said with a big smile. I looked at him, confused. "You can absorb another vampire's gift"

"Really?"

"Yes. Come here and give me your hand." I did as he asked. He furrowed his brow and said, "I can't see a thing. A mental shield, as well." He was about to say something more when I gasped and took my hand away from his.

"I just saw your entire life, Aro!"

"Amazing. I can't see anything of her but she can see everything of me. Yes, she has a mental shield."

"Astonishing," Marcus said.

All of a sudden, I screamed in pain and rose to the sky with bright lights coming from my eyes and mouth. Jane ran to me only to be sent flying backwards to the ground. Finally, I dropped down onto my back, scrambling up as soon as I was able to run to my fallen mate. I grabbed Jane out of the hay she had landed in, helping her back to stand next to Aro. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I think it was yet another gift." The others just shook their heads.

"If this is what I have to go through to get a gift, then that sucks! I'm exhausted. I wish I could just sit and rest for a minute." Instantly, a chair appeared. "What now!" I asked.

"I think you just wished for a chair to appear and it did," Aro said.

"That is quite a great gift," Marcus said. "I think you have the power to summon things just by wishing for them.

"Oh, I have an idea," Aro said in a cheery voice, "Wish for my old friend Eleazar - he has the gift to see other vampiric gifts."

So I wished for Eleazar to appear and he did, right before my eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked.

"Eleazar!" Aro beamed.

"Aro? Is that you? Where am I and how did I get here?

"Calm yourself. You are here because I need you to read what this young woman's gifts are."

Eleazar turned around to look at me and gasped. "She has great power. She may well be the most powerful vampire in the world."

"What are her gifts? Aro asked.

"She can make anything she wants appear to her by wishing. She can absorb other vampire's powers. She can control the weather, and there is much much more."

CHAPTER 6

"Just a few minutes ago, she rose into the air with bright lights glowing out of her eyes," Caius said, looking at me in awe.

"I have heard something about that in my one of my books," Eleazar said. "Young woman, return me home for a few moments and then summon me again." I sent him back to get his book and wished him to return with as little effort as breathing. He has holding a thick old book.

"Here. It says, ' _There will be a powerful vampire who will become a great ruler of vampire's. With the power to take others gifts. Soon after her turning, a bright light will shine out of her eyes - that is the absorbing of every living or dead vampire's gift. She will be more powerful than anyone can imagine'_ '. You are that vampire, young woman," Eleazar said to me.

"My Bella, you are very powerful!" said Jane, smiling up at me.

"You two are mates?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I growled.

"No. It just says in the book that you will have more than one mate."

"WHAT!" Jane and I yell.

"I will have more than one mate? Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Well, Eleazar, I thank you for your help," Aro said.

"You are very welcome." Eleazar said and turned to me. "I will see you soon." In a blink, I sent him home.

"Well, Isabella, lets go before the sun comes up - we don't want any humans finding us." And so we left for Volterra.

CHAPTER 7

1192 YEARS LATER

It has been over 1000 years since I was turned and life in Volterra has been great. When we got here, Aro instantly crowned me Queen of Volterra, Jane and I got married, and we found out Jane and Alec were siblings, separated at birth. I am going on a mission to Forks, Washington to pose as a lonely human girl in order to get close to a vampire clan called the Cullens. Jane isn't happy about it because I will be gone for one year and she can't come.

"I want to go with you, Bella!" Jane begged.

"No you can't - they can't know I am a vampire and you are my mate. They already know you as the famous witch twin and would recognize you in an instant."

"Ok, but I don't like that you have to date that veggie mind reader."

"It's ok, my blood will be his singer. He won't be able to be near me for long periods of time," I assured her.

"Alright, but call me when you have the chance, ok?"

"Yes, my little angel," I promised, leaning down to kiss her. We kissed for a long time until Aro came into my bedchambers.

"Bella it's time to go. Charlie will be waiting for you at the airport."

Charlie was a loyal servant to the Volturri, even though he was human. I gave a good-bye kiss to my darling Jane and left.

When I landed in Seattle airport, I saw Charlie waiting for me at the gate.

"Your majesty," he said.

"Charlie, you must call me Bella from now on so as not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Ok... Bella. Ready to start your new human life?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I am, Dad.

CHAPTER 8

TIME JUMP AFTER BIRTHDAY (explain).

My plan to infiltrate the Cullen clan worked perfectly and I had gotten them to trust me. All had been going well until Edward Cullen surprised me.

"Bella, we're leaving," he said.

"Where are we going? I can tell Charlie that… "

"No. Just my family and I are leaving."

"But why?! I thought we…"

"We were nothing, Bella." he said. "You were just a stupid human toy that my family and I used to play with and now we're bored. So we're leaving."

"No, Edward, please don't go!" I said to him, but he was already gone.

I got back home, grabbed my phone, and called the people that needed to go back to Volterra.

"This is Bella. It's over, Victoria. You, James, and Laurent need to go back to Volterra."

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Because Edward just ended things with me."

"Then we will go. Are you coming with us?"

"No, I need to stay a little longer a watch the shifters."

"We will see you soon, yes?"

"Yes. Love you - bye."

Charlie appeared in the hall behind me. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Victoria - an undercover guard for the Volturri," I told him.

"Wasn't she one of the ones who tried to kill you?"

"No - she and the others were just there to see what lengths the Cullens would go to protect me - a 'human' girl."

"Why?"

"That is my mission. They love humans too much and could expose our secret. That is why they must be punished. If I actually were human, their confiding in me would have broken our laws and we can not allow that."

After a few months playing depressed broken-hearted teenager, I got home from my cliff diving and Alice Cullen was there.

"Bella, I thought you were dead. I saw you jump off a cliff! How are you alive?" she asked.

"I was just cliff diving," I said to her.

"I didn't see you come out."

"Jacob Black pulled me out."

"Jacob Black he is not a good person, Bella," Alice warned.

"Speak for yourself, leech," Jacob said, appearing behind Alice.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The phone rang and Jacob answered. "Hello, Swan residence."

Someone asked for Charlie.

"He's not here - he's arranging a funeral," Jacob said.

"Who was that," I ask when Jake hangs up the phone.

"No one," he says, clearly lying.

"Bella, that was Edward," Alice cut in. "He thinks you're dead and he's going to the Volturi to kill himself."

"What? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SPEAK TO HIM?" I yelled at Jake.

"He didn't ask for you."

"We need to go to the Volturri NOW," Alice says.

"Yes, let's go." We raced to her car and were gone.

CHAPTER 9

Running through the crowded streets of Volterra, I was thankful to be out of that dank little town of Forks. I ran to the clock and saw Edward about to take off his robe and reveal himself. I burst right through the fountain and jumped on him to shield him.

"You need to move back," I said. He still had his eyes closed.

"Mmm, heaven," he said and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"No, it's not heaven."

"Bella," he said as he opened his eyes. He pulled me into a castle corridor and kissed me. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah, well I couldn't let you kill yourself over me."

The doors burst open and revealed Alec and Felix. I quickly shielded their minds so Edward couldn't read their thoughts.

"Hi guys. Miss me?'' I said telepathically.

"Yes. Jane has been so moody since you left," Felix said.

"Jane is always moody," I said.

"Yes, but she is far moodier because you were gone," Alec says.

"Well, I am back now so you will have to deal with semi moody,'' I say with a small smile.

Felix and Alec took us to the throne room where I was to be reunited with my three brothers and my lovely little angel Jane. When we walked in, the first thing I did was look for my wife. I saw her standing at the far right with the smallest smile ever, so not to be out of character.

"Hello, my love,'' I said in her mind. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you, too, my love.'' Jane replied and I smiled.

"Edward Cullen, you are back, I see, and with a human," Aro said.

"Leave her out of this - she has nothing to do with us," Edward said

"She has everything to do with us," Aro said with a smile. "Felix?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Call the rest of the Cullen clan here."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, the whole Cullen clan was in the the throne room.

"Carlisle, my old friend, such a nice surprise."

"Aro. Why have you sent for us and why is Bella here?"

"Ah, yes. Isabella. She is the reason that you are here. Bella, I think someone would like a reunion with you."

I started to walk towards Jane when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella, love, they're dangerous! Don't go near them!

"Let go of my arm," I said in a deadly voice. Edward let go, looking at me with fear. I walked over to Jane and gave her the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. I was so happy to be with her again. I heard Edward growling and he pounced.

CHAPTER 10

Edward was in the air, ready to pounce on my beloved. I jumped up, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him to the ground.

"BELLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alice yelled.

"I'm kissing my mate, Alice."

"You are my mate, not hers," Edward said.

"No. Actually, Edward, I am Jane's mate."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" he yelled.

"Bella, you are Edwards mate," Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle, he's not," Marcus said.

"How would you know?" Edward fumed.

"I have the gift to see the relationships and bonds of others," Marcus said, "And Jane is Bella's soulmate."

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't you come up here and sit on your throne," Aro said, and I walked over and sat down with my mate behind me. Jane put her hand on my shoulder and I kissed it. Edward growled.

"Why are you up there, Bella? That is only for Volturri royalty," Carlisle says.

"I am Volturri royalty." They Cullens gasped.

"But you're a human," Alice said.

"Actually, I'm not," and I dropped the illusion of my disguise.

"You're a vampire!" Edward said.

"Yes, I am. I was posing as a human to investigate your family because you love humans too much. You told me your secrets and you must be punished."

"But that was you and you're not a human," Alice said.

"Yes, but to you I was a human."

"Bella, honey, can we go to our bedroom? I haven't seen you for a year and I want you to myself," Jane said.

"In a minute, my love."

Edward growled. "You are mine! Get back over here and stop this perversion!"

"You do not order me around! I am your queen and you will show me respect." I warned in a deadly growl.

"Bella, how old are you?" Carlisle asks.

"Just over 1000." Another gasp.

"And you're with Jane, the witch twin? Bella, she's dangerous," Alice said.

"She is my wife and you won't talk about her like that again."

"She's your wife?" Edward asks.

"Yes, she is."

"How long have you been married?"

"About 998 years.

"Wow. That's a long time.

CHAPTER 11

"Darling sister," Aro said, "We have a guest coven arriving."

"Oh? Who?" I asked.

"The Denali coven."

"I haven't seen Eleazar in decades."

The throne room door opened and Eleazar and his mate, Carmen came in.

"Eleazar, welcome," I said.

"Eleazar, how do you know Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I was there when she got turned…" Eleazar said, and went on to tell the Cullens about me. There was a pause when he described the book and its prophecy that I would have more than one mate.

"Wow, that is amazing. Wait - if it was foretold that you'll have more than one mate," Alice said, "then…"

"Then Bella, you are still my mate," Edward said with hope in his eyes.

"No, Edward. I don't feel the mate pull and Marcus doesn't see the mate bond. I'm sorry."

"Eleazar, where is the rest of your coven?" Aro asked.

"They are outside the door. They wanted to wait. Where is Caius?"

"He was killed by Children of the moon," I told him. "That is why I am queen."

"When did this happen?"

"500 years ago."

A few minutes later, the rest of the Denali coven come in. Among them were Irina, Tonya, and Katherine. When my eyes laid on the three blonde beauties my breast roared, MATE, MATE, MATE. My eyes were glued to theirs and they ran up to me and purred and rubbed their scent all over me, staking their claim.

"Well, my dear sister, it seems you have found your other mates," Aro said.

"Yes, you are my mates and Jane is also my mate."

"Eleazar told us all about you when he got back," Katherine said.

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"That you are the most powerful vampire in the world," Tonya replied with a bright smile.

"And you're all ours," Irina and Jane said together.

"Yes. All yours."

THE END


	2. A Letter From Da Prince

_**A letter from Da Prince**_

Hello to all followers and viewers of this story. I would like to thank Everyone who has read both stories and have decided to follow and add them to your favorites list. I apologize for being so late with this letter and thanking all of you, but it has been hectic. With christmas happening around the time of Alice's Adventure I have not been able to update, also I am in school, and just had to take my mid terms two weeks ago. So yeah it has not been the best time, but i _will_ be back. Seeing all of the views and favorites for my first stories I have decided to take a small hiatus from Alice's Adventure. I will not be canceling it, but i will be taking a break from that story. However I will instead be doing a **Sequel** to Bella's Prophecy. It will not happen right away, but it will happen soon. I will probably start working on it on the third week of February, at that time I will have a week long break from school so that will probably be the time I start working on it. Again I would like to thank you all for the views. And please feel free to leave reviews if you have any ideas you would like me to add to the sequel.

 _ **And Thus Hath Da Prince Decreed**_


End file.
